Hello there , my little one
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: England found a baby ! And decides to raise it, he knows how it feels to be left behind , but he has a feeling that Alice's mother had a good reason , he knows it.
1. Hello

**hello my darlings. How are you ? I'm fine your great ? Me to . Okay , so I had a idea in my head , and no one else has done this idea ! So it's ...* drum roll * original ! * random rainbow appears * **

**OMG ! A RAINBOW ! Okay , now before I go to rainbow and unicorn adventure time hetalia Oran high uncle grandpa Steven universe justice league spider man and other awesome bad ass cartoons world...please review ! Now I'm off to that world I just mentioned.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a rainy night ,

not a star in the sky ;

as a hooded figure trenches down the road , holding a basket .

She looked down at her child , knowing that she had to keep her safe . But the baby girl , whose eyes were shut peacefully , couldn't stay in her keeping.

she held the child closer ; hoping to keep her warm , for it was a cold night , but not cold enough to produce snow , but cold never the less .

The Mother could feel the chill in her bones , and knew that probably her child was cold to . She also knew that even though she loved the child ...she could not take care of the girl , she could not introduce her to magic , she could not have that fate for her daughter ... But she knew that the girl needed magic to survive , and so it was set ; she would take her to somewhere were magic was current ; and yet not to strong , she pulled the basket to closer to her chest , hoping to warm the sleeping child.

she soon saw a house , it looked warm, happy and welcoming , the mother could only hope her child would be safe there .

she walked towards the house, and soon reached the door , gently putting down the baby , as she kissed her good bye , with tears in her eyes . Knowing she could never see her child again. She knocked on the door and ran to a near by Bush , making sure her baby was in the right hands.

the owner of the house opened the door , and looked at the basket, and picked it up looking at the child .

The baby soon started crying , oh how she wanted to take the child in her arms , and smother her in kisses , and comfort her cries and keep her safe ,but she couldn't she knew , her baby was better here.

" Oh you poor thing , now shush little one , no need to cry." , the owner whispered , who by the sound of his voice was a man .

he gently picked up the baby , her baby, and she stopped crying . He looked around , not noticing her .

" Ah , I guess your mother must of abandoned you dear...but I have a feeling she had a reason , I know she did." , he said in a soothing voice .

she was on the verge of crying , tears threatened so spill.

She then watched , as he closed the door.

Her lips quivered , as she said tears spilled down her cheeks .

" Good Bye , my child." The woman whispered , as she ran into the forest leaving her child behind.

Forever.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**okay , I'm very sorry if it was short, I know some people out there like a thousand words or more , so I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough ! But I hope you enjoyed it , and I also hope I got England's personality right. And I hope that I hit the mothers emotions right to , I wanted you to feel her conflict ya know ? And I hope I got the scene right to. Like I wanted you to feel like you where in there. I just hope this is right . But anyway , please review I enjoy creative criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my gosh ! I never excepted a bomb of followers for this story ! I was like ya know that face in anime ? The one where they are surprised ? Like the face in princess jellyfish. ( I love that anime) and then I was running through a Field of flowers , with my eyes shining yelling ; YAY ! And petting kittens that fart out rainbows , and take my to clouds filled with Jelly beans ! And thank you to my followers / favorites ! ( I would of put the er but it would let me :( ) but anyway , I hope you enjoy this chapter , I don't know much about babies ; except they're cute , tend to be warm ( like they have a fever.) and that the first poop they poop is green ! And is the cleanest poop ever. And that they are adorable ! And you feel weird around them , like they're delicate , and if you hold them the wrong way , they could break ! But you feel attached to them , and you wanna just like protect them,and you never want them to grow up , but they do ... Okay ! No more of that ! Anyway , please review ! Now off to my world ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

England looked down at the poor child , she was all alone , but for a good reason ( or at least he hoped so.) true , there was no excuse for abandoning a child, unless one can't take care of it , and wanted a better life for that child, that was an excuse , he supposed.

-Baby pov?-

I opened my eyes,the world was so strange! All I could see was color everu where! ! I had to tell my mommy! ! Wait -

Where's my mommy?! Mommy? ! Mommy? !?

She isn't here! Why isnt she here?

"Shh its okay little one."

Whos that? He doesn't sound like my mommy...but he sounds...nice.

I like him. Maybe mommy will like him to! Once she comes.

I hope she comes soon. This place is really strange. ...but nice to.

-England pov-

Rhe little dear was probably confused, her mother left her after all.

She started crying, i couldn't let the poor child cry.

So i held her close, and comforted her.

She stopped, she seem to like me.

I smiled , a true smile i haven't smiled like this in years.

And she smiled back.

And i held her close, promising to protect her from the cruel harsh world.

**-larry the line break- -**

**Okay, guys sorry i haven't updated, but everything is SO FREAKING COMPLICATED RIGHT NOW OMFG. **

**But i hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short!**

**But guess what?! I found a way to write fan fics on mah phone! So yay me! (I need to get a fucking laptop! !) Sorry if i misspelled anything in this chapter or previous chapters! ! Anyway,i hope you enjoyed! Please review! !㈳3㈳3**


End file.
